


Gift

by Cryptid Kel (TheGreatKelthulhu)



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatKelthulhu/pseuds/Cryptid%20Kel
Summary: Lydia gets her dead husband a little something for his (supposed) birthday.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Kudos: 35
Collections: Beetlebabes Week





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For Babes Week on Tumblr. The prompt for this one was "Gift."

Lydia held the poltergeist’s gaze as she kept her arms behind her back, smiling cheekily; excitement causing her to bounce on her heels a bit. She kept this up for all of another minute, until she could take no more, and thrust one hand out to him.

“Here.”

Beetlejuice—wondering just what the hell the young woman had been half-assedly hiding from him—eyed the small brown leather box in the girl’s hand for a second, then plucked it from her grasp and opened it.

A big grin suddenly spread across his pale, moss-covered face, showing putrid looking teeth.

“Awww, Babes. Ya shouldn’t have!” He giddily picked up the worn, silver, scarab beetle ring from its little puke-green velvet nest, and examined it closely. The grooves gave it a distinct art deco design, while also calling back to ancient Egypt. Simple, but stylish. He proudly slipped it onto his right middle finger.

Lydia tilted her head and smiled a bit sheepishly. “Well, you said it was your birthday today—probably—and I wanted to get you something.” She glanced at the ring then back to her dead husband’s face, expectantly. “You like it?”

“Like it?!” He pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight, “Hell, Lyddie, I **love** it!” He decided to cop a feel of her ass, while the opportunity was presenting itself. Another birthday present for him. “You’re the best wife _ever_.”

Lydia patted Beetlejuice’s cheek and feigned humbleness. “Well, I try.”

The ghost with the most planted a big, wet, sloppy, mossy kiss on his living wife’s mouth, and held her close again.

“You succeeded, Babe!”


End file.
